Daddy's Little Girl
by zefronfan91
Summary: Catey Torres has everything a girl could want, good friends and a fantastic mother who would do anything for her. But there has always been a gap in her heart, her father. Full Summary Inside
1. Catey

Full Summary: Catey Torres has everything a girl could want, good friends and a fantastic mother who would do anything for her. But there has always been a gap in her heart, her father. But when she finds him on the news, she runs away to the one place she knows she can find him, Camp Rock. But there is one friend she likes more than a friend, Joey Parker. But is he just using her and can she bring back her parents and get the happy family she has always dreamt off.

A story of finding your father and yourself.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Catey**

Hi my name is Catey Torres and I am fourteen years old. I have been raised by my mom all my life. My dad hasn't been involved in my life, not because he doen't care, he doen't know about me.

But I sometimes don't mind but when it comes to school things and everyone fathers are there and mine isn't, it can be quite upsetting. It feels weird not to call someone dad but he might be an idiot or not ready to be a father.

My mom was sixteen when she gave birth to me; she lived with my grandmother for the first ten years of my life so she can go to college and get a better job.

She works an estate agent, I can tell that she is not happy in her job but she does it for me and I am thankful for all of it. That's one of the reason my dad doen't know about me, my mom thought he was immature to raise me.

My mom woke me up, she sat down on my bed and stroked my hair with her hand and she said ''get up sleepy head, it's the last day of school''. I sat up and my mom kissed my forehead and left the room.

I brushed my curly brown hair and looked all the photos in my room, some of my mom and me messing around and my best friend Ella and me. I have known Ella since I was a baby.

Her mom lived next door to my nan and mom used to take me around her house for a play date; she is six months older than me. Ella is such a pretty girl; she has lovely short curly brown hair with some hair dyed blue, a pretty face and a slim figure. Ella is a very sweet girl who is not afraid to take risks.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. There was a news report on Joey Parker, if you don't know who Joey Parker; well he is a singer and a dancer.

His face is a like an angel, his hair is like golden grass, soft and flowing, eyes like a sun, bright and longing to look into them. Joey Parker is an incredible singer, he become famous two years when he was thirteen, and every girl loves him well apart from Ella who thinks he is an idiot.

I walked to school and saw Ella outside talking to a guy. Ella is a big flirt, she flirts with every guy she sees, and I mean every guy. I pulled Ella inside and said ''that guy was so not cute''.

Ella pulled a puppy dog face and told me ''I was getting him for you''. I walked over to my locker, opened it and said ''he is not my type''. Ella opened her locker, she looked inside my locker, saw a picture of Joey Parker and she told me ''Cat, you are never going to find a guy like Joey Parker, come on that guy was a little cute, the only way you are going to get Joey is in your dreams''. I put my book in her face to shut her up.

I walked into my English class, gave the teacher my book report and he said ''Catey I never asked you to write a book report''. I looked at him and told him ''I got bored, I had some spare time plus you run the school newspaper so I was thinking maybe if you read it, you might consider me for a place''.

The teacher looked at me, read the book report, well I say read he kind of flicked through it and told me ''Catey, this is excellent. We have been through this lot of times; we don't have any spaces left. Why do you want to be on the paper so bad''.

I looked at the book report and said ''well I want to go to Harvard University and I need some school activities to add to my application''. The teacher gave me back the book report and told me ''Catey, you have four years to go before you to go to college. Have fun. You are a smart girl, you get top grades, so don't worry. Ask me about the newspaper next year''.

I walked away disappointed and sat in my seat. You see I worry about getting into college is because I need a scholarship. I know my mom won't be able to afford it; she could barely afford to send herself to college. All my teachers say I would be able to get a scholarship because I never get a B.

The end of the school day finished and I walked home. My mom was sitting on the couch, she was doing some research. I sat down next to her and said ''Mr. Johnson would not add to me to the school newspaper''.

My mom hugged me, kissed my forehead and said ''Cat, you don't need to worry about college. Start worrying about it when you are sixteen''. I looked at my mom working, she is working so hard to give me a good life but my dad might be able to help pay for things I might need so I asked ''mom, why won't you tell me about my dad''.

My mom looked at me angry, she hates talking about my dad, I don't know what he has done or maybe she still loves him and she told me ''that man is not your father ok, I raised you Catey, he didn't. He was just well a summer romance, you can find him when you are sixteen, I promise''.

My mom kissed my forehead and left the room. My mom has been saying that I can find my dad when I am sixteen for the last ten years. I looked at my mom, maybe she thinks I might learn to love my dad more than her, which would never happen.


	2. Dad

**Chapter 2 - Dad**

Ella phoned me and said ''that guy I was talking to wants to take you out on a date''. I laid down on my bed, I didn't want to go out with him, he isn't my type. He is such an idiot, he is the basketball star and part of the poplar crowd and I asked her ''Ella, why are you in such a rush to get me a boyfriend?''.

I looked at the photo of Joey Parker on my wall. My room is Joey Parker mental and Ella asked ''I am not, Catey, you need to play the field. How long has it been since Manson?''. You see Manson is my old boyfriend, we went out for two years but it ended a year ago.

Mason was a really sweet guy but we weren't right for each other. He wanted to be a baseball star and I wanted to be a lawyer. Too different dreams so we ended our relationship.

I smiled and I told Ella ''a year''. I thought about Manson, I started crying and Ella said ''just go and see if you like him. Jamie is nice dude, he will be great for you''. I looked at the photo of Ella and me, I know she only wants the best for me so I told her ''anything for an easy life''.

You see the reason I am crying about Mason because a couple of days after Mason and I broke up he got hit by a car, a stupid drunk driver. He never got his dream but made me want mine more.

I have know Mason every since I was four so it wasn't just a two year relationship, it was a lifetime. I still remember the day his mom told me, it didn't seem real, I thought she was lying but then it really hit me, he was really gone.

I went to visit him in the hospital. I still remember how cold his body was, his blonde so soft and flowing, and his closed like he was sleeping. He looked so much like an angel, I wanted him to wake up and laugh, say all of it was a dream but he didn't. My mom walked into my room and saw me crying.

She hated seeing me cry, she always has but I suppose every mom does. She hugged me, stroked my hair and asked ''what's the matter, baby?''. I hugged her tighter and said ''Ella wants me to go out with this guy and then she asked me about Manson''.

My mom kissed my forehead, hugged me and left the room. The only guy I want to love is Joey Parker, I know I can never get him and that makes me happy. It is a nice fantasy.

It was the day of my date today, I didn't really want to go but I had to. He might be the guy for me but I wouldn't know because I wouldn't take the chance. I brushed my curly brown hair and put my make up on.

My mom walked in and picked up some eye shadow, smiled and said ''this will make your eyes stand out''. My mom put the eye shadow on my eye lid, sat down next to me and asked ''are you ready for this date?''.

I shook my head, looked over to the wall where the pictures of my friends lay and told my mom ''no. I don't know if Jamie is my type. He is on the basketball team. Team Captain. He is properly going out with me to score with Ella''.

My mom hugged me, kissed my forehead and she said ''Cat, your beautiful, you always have been. If this guy is going out with you, he likes you a lot''.

I walked downstairs and saw Jamie standing at my front door with a basketball. I opened the door and Jamie said ''are you ready for some b-ball''. Just what a date should be like, playing basketball, not. I left the house, followed Jamie to the basketball court and Jamie said ''Welcome to my world Torres, ready to play''.

I grabbed the ball of Jamie and we started playing the game. After one hour we were both tired, I won the game of course. I laid on the grass, Jamie laid down next to me, grabbed hold my hand, looked me in the eyes and told me ''I like you a lot''.

I looked at Jamie, I actually had fun on this date which was kind of weird and told him ''me too''. I stood up, pulled out my hand to help Jamie to get up and said ''now we had your kind of fun, it's time for mine''.

I started dancing, I love dancing, and it makes my whole life easy when I dance. I looked at Jamie; he was dancing so bad, I mean proper bad. I looked at him and told me ''ok, let me teach you some moves''.

I grabbed his hand, put it on my shoulder and his other hand on my waist and said ''let's do the waltz''. I started teaching the waltz routine I made up.

After an hour he had enough and he asked ''where did you learn to move like that''. I looked at him, laid down, he laid down next to me and I told him ''don't know, I was always dancing when I was little. Maybe I got if from my dad''.

We walked back to my house and Jamie said ''this was nice Catey, I hope we can do this again''. Jamie grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes and moved into kiss me when the next door neighbor Shelly came out and told us ''Catey your mom has gone to work, she will be back soon''.

She looked at us, Jamie quickly dropped my hand and Shelly started to laugh and she said ''sorry, see you soon Cat''. I smiled and Shelly went back into her house. I hugged Jamie, he kissed my cheek and I told him ''yeah we should meet up again, I will call you soon''.

Jamie smiled and walked away. He looked back, smiled and walked away. I walked into my house, sat on the couch and turned the TV on. They were talking about a famous singer called Shane Gray and the reporter said ''Shane Gray is coming back to Camp Rock. He is going to be teaching dance lessons, Camp Rock is where lots of memories lay for Shane, the most memorable is when he experienced his first love, Mitchie Torres at the young age of fifteen, a young summer romance''.

I looked at the TV, he had the same eyes as me and I whispered ''Dad, this is my dad''.


	3. You're my dad

**Chapter 3 - You****'****re my dad**

I walked upstairs, phoned Ella and she said ''so how did your date go with Jamie''. Trust Ella to only talk about guys and I told her ''it was actually fun but that doesn't matter. I might have found my dad''.

I didn't hear Ella, maybe she was to shocked so I carried on speaking ''I think he might be the famous singer Shane Gray. He went out with my mom one summer. The same summer when I was convinced. I am going to find more about him''.

I put the phone down, walked into my mom's room, and looked in her closet, saw a box on the top shelf. I pulled it down, opened it and saw a photo of my mom and Shane messing around, kissing.

I found a letter, opened it and was about to start reading it when I heard my mom walk through the front door, I took a photo of Shane, folded it, put it in my pocket with the letter and quickly put the box in the closet.

My mom walked into her room, looked at me and asked ''what are you doing in my room''. I looked at her; I had to think about what to say. What could I say, I am trying to find out about my father but I couldn't so I told her ''I was just looking for a sweater, I'm sorry mom''.

My mom walked over to me, kissed my forehead and told me ''I am going out again, I have a date with this guy from work''. I looked at my mom; she was always going out with these guys who are not right for her. But she always makes the wrong decision.

She hugged me and said ''this guy is good for us. He has a good job, he will be a great father for you''. I didn't want a new father, I wanted my father. I know my mom means well but I hate seeing her face when the guy breaks up with her.

You can see the pain in her eyes, then she eats lots of chocolate then she goes to the gym and loses lots of weight. It's horrible to see her like that. I walked into my room, laid down on my bed. My mom walked in and said ''I am going now baby, have fun. I won't be gone long''.

My mom left the house; I looked at the letter and read it

''_Hi Shane, it__s__ Mitchie. There is something I want to tell you but I don__'__t know how you are going to take it. You__'__re a father to beautiful baby girl called Catey. She has a loveable ability to her. She is just like you in every way. She has your eyes and every time I star into them I think of you which is kind of painful. You don__'__t have to be there for me or Catey; I just thought you should know. You will be a great dad Shane, I am sorry I didn't tell you about her when I first knew but I was scared. I love you and I would every day of my life__''__._

I looked at the letter, why didn't my mom send it, she could have let me have a relationship with him but now I would never know. I looked at the photo of Shane, my father, he looks so happy, so care free.

Looking at the photo of my dad, I decided right now what I needed to do; I needed to meet my father. I found out where Camp Rock is and booked a bus ticket.

I found some money in my mom room and packed a bag. I wrote my mom a letter telling her why I was doing this. My mom arrived home from her date, she walked up to my room and told me ''I had a good date baby, I would see you tomorrow, have a good night sleep''.

I hugged my mom trying to hold back my tears and told her ''I love you mom''. This will my first time away from my mom and it feels really upsetting. I fell asleep and dreamt about what might happen.

I woke up the next morning at five o'clock and got ready. I walked into my mom's room and saw her sleeping; not knowing what is going to happen. I put the letter by her bed, kissed her forehead and said ''I need to do this mom, you will understand why''.

I walked to the bus station and got on the bus. I looked out the window and saw my old life flashing behind me. I fell asleep, woke up and I was at Camp Rock. I got my bag, walked to the arena and saw Shane performing, I couldn't believe he was in front of me.

He walked behind the stage where I was hiding, I looked at him and said ''Mr. Gray, may I have a word''. He looked me confused and I carried on speaking ''you know my mom, Mitchie Torres''.

He looked at me, his face so full of light, like he was in love again and said ''well you're my father Mr. Gray''. I gave him the letter, he looked at me like he didn't believe me and told me ''how do I know this is true. Maybe your mom got if wrong, I mean I can't be your father''.

I looked at his face so doubt and I said ''then don't believe me. Just read the letter''. I walked away and cried. I sat on the step, looked at photo of Shane Gray and throw it on the floor.


	4. Welcome to Fatherhood

**Chapter 4 - Welcome to Fatherhood**

Some man walked over to me, he looked so old and cool. Like a cool uncle. He sat next to me and told me ''so you're my great-niece then. I heard you and Shane talking, I am Brown''. I looked at him so happy and I told him ''he doesn't believe me, I have spent my whole life looking for him but he doesn't want me. I should have never not come here''.

Brown hugged me, stood up, helped me up and introduced me to two men. They both had brown eyes but one had curly hair and the other had straight hair.

Brown looked at me and said ''this is Nate and Jason, two of your dad's friends''. The both looked at Brown surprised, then me and Jason said ''your Mitchie daughter, you look so much like her''.

I smiled, everybody says that. I looked at my phone and saw my mom picture coming up. Brown looked at me and told him ''she doesn't know I am here. Well I left her a letter, I ran away to meet my dad. But he doesn't want me, I was just a mistake. Maybe so was my mom''. I

started to cry, Brown put his arms around me like he was protecting me and he said ''he properly does want you; you are a shock to him. But the one thing I am sure of one thing, your mom was never a mistake, he loved her, still does, he will come around''.

I walked to dance class and saw Shane teaching a dance. He moved so fantastic, I can't believe my dad. No wonder people say I am talented dance, my dad is amazing dancer.

I sat at the window watching him dance and started following them. A boy walked behind me and said ''he is the best dance teacher ever''. I turned around and I couldn't believe what is in front of me, the one and only Joey Parker. Joey looked at me and asked ''are you going to go in there''.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to hold back my tears, looked at Shane and I told Joey ''no I am meant to be here. I should really go home''. I was about to walk away when Joey grabbed my arm and asked ''what has he done to you?''.

I sat on the step, Joey sat down next to me and I told him ''he hasn't done anything to me. He is my…father''.

The class finished and Shane walked out the class. He looked at me, walked away and I shouted ''you still love her don't you''. Shane turned around, looked at me with his brown eyes with stars shinning in them.

Like he is remembering all the time he spent with her. Shane sat down next to me and told me ''that doesn't even concern you. Your mom and me are in the past and that is where it should stay, ok. You being here is just bringing back bad memories''.

Shane walked away angry, Joey looked at me and asked ''I have to go, I teach a class here. But are you sure your ok?''. I smiled, nodded and Joey was about to walk away when he said ''I never got your name''.

I smiled, stood up and said ''Catey''. Joey smiled and walked away. I smiled to myself, Brown walked over to me holding a picture of Shane I dropped earlier and he said ''I think you dropped this''.

He gave me the photo and I sat back down. I looked at the photo and tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. Brown looked at me and told me ''come here baby girl. I think you need a hug''.

He put his arms around me, looked at the photo and said ''your dad is good man, ok everyone here loves Mitchie, but now you're here and it is stirring up bad memories for him''. I looked at him confused, what did he mean bad memories. In the photos they so happy and care-free and Brown told me ''well your dad choose fame over her. But he has regretted that decision every since, maybe if he choose her he would be more happy but now you're here and it's being back the memories''.

Brown kissed my forehead and he said ''follow me''. I picked up my bag and followed Brown to empty cabin and told me ''this was your mom and grandmother cabin. Now it's yours''.

I put my bag down and looked around in amazement and said ''I can't pay. I was only here to meet my dad but now I wanna stay until he likes me''. Brown got some sheets from the cupboard, put them on the bed and told me ''its ok, your family''.

Brown walked outside and saw Shane. I walked over to the window to watch what was going on, Shane looked at me and told Brown ''that girl is not my daughter''. Brown looked at him then me and told him ''believe it or not, that little girl is yours. She might be the last thing you have of Mitchie. You ruined it with Mitchie, don't ruin your relationship with your daughter, you will learn to love her''.

Shane looked so angry and shouted ''but she looks nothing like me''. Brown was trying so hard to make Shane believe me and he told him ''because she is a little Mitchie, be a father and prove to Mitchie that you are a man''.

Shane looked so upset and shouted ''this has nothing to do with Mitchie''. Brown put his arm around Shane neck and said ''it has everything to do with Mitchie. Welcome to fatherhood''. Brown smiled and walked away.


	5. Joey and Catey

**Chapter 5 - Joey and Catey**

I woke up the next morning, walked outside and saw Shane sitting on the step. I sat down next to him, he looked so confused and he asked ''has your mom met anyone else. Has she ever got married''.

I looked at him and told him ''she has a gone a couple of dates, well more than a couple but the guys were never good. She loves you Shane or should I call you dad''.

Shane put his arm me and said ''call me what ever you want. So what do you want to be when you're older''. I stood up, walked inside my cabin, I gave Shane a Harvard University leaflet and told him ''I want to be a lawyer. I watched this program when I was little, right then I decided I wanted to be a lawyer''.

Shane smiled, gave me back the Harvard University. I looked at the photo of my mom, I wonder what she was thinking, and she is properly worried about me.

I walked to Shane's dance class, I saw Shane standing in front of the class talking to them about the final jam. I walked over to him and whispered ''is it ok if I can be here, dad''.

Shane smiled, nodded my head and I sat down. Shane started to teach us a dance step and we all followed. I looked out the window and saw Joey waving, I started waving back.

Shane looked at me and told me ''Catey, please watch''. About an hour later we all finished, Shane walked over to me and said ''you're a talented dancer, just like your mom''.

I smiled, walked outside and saw Joey sitting on the step bored. I sat down next to him and asked him ''Hi Joey, how are you?''. Joey stood up, helped me up and we started walking away when Shane shouted ''be careful Catey''.

I smiled, nodded my and we walked away. Joey took my hand, lead me into a quite, dark cabin. Joey looked at me, turned the lights on and told me ''I am going to teach you a new dance so we can be paired up for the final jam''.

I smiled and looked at him. Joey took of his navy blue jumper and started teaching me a dance step. I followed them but Joey looked at me, shook his head and said ''ok, you're a brilliant dancer but you could be better. Don't dance from your feet, dance from your heart''. I took his advice and started to dance again, Joey looked at me, smiled and hugged me and told me ''you did it Cat''.

I walked into my cabin and looked around. My mom stayed in this room, I couldn't believe it. She lived a completely different life before she had me. Shane knocked on the door and he looked so happy.

I opened my door and I asked him ''what was my mom like when you knew her''. Shane sat on my bed, I sat down next to him and he told me ''your mom was a talented singer and dancer; she could have been the best. We started going out after the final jam for about three months but I was off touring with my band and way to busy to carry on seeing her so I ended it. I was waiting for her to come back to Camp Rock but she never did. Now your here and your just like her in every single way''. Shane kissed my forehead, I hugged him and said ''thank you, dad''. Shane smiled and left the cabin.

I laid down on my bed, looked at my phone and I decided to phone my mom, I wanted to tell her I am ok. I phoned her and she picked up the phone and said ''Catey, why did you run away, I told you could find your father when you are sixteen''.

I started to cry, looked at the photo of my mom and said ''mom, I just needed to meet him. You kept him from me. I know he walked away, chose fame over you but he regrets his decision. Mom, why didn't you follow me?''.

I looked at the photo of my mom and dad together and heard my mom say ''because I know you will make the right decision. And I had to let you go, I knew someday this day would come, I love you Catey''. I smiled and saw Joey standing outside my window and told her ''I love you too Mom''.

I walked outside and saw Joey smiling. I looked at him and asked ''hiya, what are you doing''. Joey grabbed my hand and we ran into the empty cabin. Joey looked at me and said ''ok, you ready for another dance lesson''.

I smiled and nodded my head and Joey starting teaching my some dance steps. Joey looked at me and smiled. After two hours, we finally finished. I laid down on the floor and Joey put his face over mine. I looked him in the eyes, bit my lip and told him ''I like you Joey, more than friends''.

Joey put his hand on my face and said ''that's good because I feel the same''. Joey put his head closer to mine, I couldn't believe Joey Parker was about to kiss me.

He lower his head and kissed me. Joey looked at me and smiled. He moved his head away from mine and helped me up. He put his arm around me and kissed my hand.


	6. Hurt

**Chapter 6 - Hurt**

I woke up the next morning, phoned Ella and told her ''guess who kissed me last night''. I laid down on my bed, looked at a photo of Ella and said ''Joey Parker''. I heard Ella sigh and she told me ''you never. Have you met your dad yet?''.

I looked out the window, saw Shane standing outside and said ''yeah, he is alright, I have to go, he is outside my cabin''. I put my phone down and walked outside. I saw Shane sitting on the step holding a tape and he told me ''I have to go show up something''.

Shane and I walked into his cabin; I looked at all the photos he has of my mom. He does still love her after fifteen years apart. Shane put the tape in; it was my mom when she was fifteen at the final jam.

I knew my mom could sing but I didn't know she could sing this good, and then Shane appeared singing along. I looked at him, the look he has in his eyes, the sparkle and I asked ''you keep this video for fifteen years''.

Shane walked over to me, kissed my forehead and told me ''I kept it to remember your mom, to remember the wrong decision I made. Your mom never got her wish did she?''.

I looked at Shane, he sat down next to me, what could I say she never got her dream because of me and said ''no she didn't, well I don't know what her dream is''. Shane looked at me; I had tears in my eyes.

Shane put his arms around me, something about him made me feel safe, he kissed my forehead and told me ''your mom dream was to be a singer, but I think having you was her dream''.

I walked to Joey class, he was teaching the class a song, and he looked so professional and so very handsome. Joey looked at me, smiled; those brown eyes are so lovely. Joey looked at me and mouthed ''do you want to join us?''.

I walked into the class and everybody looked at me, well this one girl was giving me really bad evils. I sat down on the chair and Joey was teaching us breathing techniques. I kept looking at Joey, I was trying not to but he is so gorgeous.

Finally the lesson finished, Joey took my hand and we ran round the corner. Joey put his hand on my face and I kissed him. We were kissing when Shane walked over to me, I can't believe that just happened, my father who I have only know for a couple of days just saw me kissing my boyfriend, totally embarrassing.

I looked at Shane and told him ''um, dad, this is Joey Parker. Joey, this is my dad, Shane Gray''. Joey shook my dad hand and smiled. Shane kissed my forehead and told me ''yeah, I know, I have met him, I used to teach him. Have fun baby girl, see you late''.

Joey kissed my forehead, Shane walked away and I kissed Joey. Joey hugged me and I smiled and he told me ''I like talking to you and being around you''.

I smiled, took his hand and we ran into my room. Joey looked at me with winded eyes and I said ''don't even think about it, Popstar. We can practice the song and dance we will be performing at the final jam''.

I laid down next to him and asked ''any ideas?''. Joey looked at me with a big smile and told me ''we can do what your dad did fifteen years ago, when this girl was singing a really beautiful song and he joined her. That moment was so beautiful. Brown showed it to us one summer and your dad was at the back of the class with tears in his eyes''.

I looked at Joey, then the photo of my mom and I told him ''my mom was that, is that girl. I never even knew she could sing, she only sang in the shower''. Joey smiled, put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. Joey looked at the clock, kissed me and said ''I have to go, I will see you later''.

I walked to Shane's cabin; saw him talking to some women. The woman has blonde hair, brown eyes and a small figure. Shane looked at me surprised, ran over to me, looked at me and I said '''what about mom, dad, you love her and your in there with another women''.

Shane looked at me, kissed my forehead and he told me ''she is my friend Catey, she is teaching here. I was just talking to her about the lessons here''.

The women came out and introduced herself as Tess Tyler. She looked at me and asked ''what are you doing here?''. I looked at her shocked, was it any of her business and I told her ''visiting my dad, you might have meet him, Shane Gray''.

She looked at him surprised, Joey walked over to me and said ''wanna watch a movie later''. I nodded; Joey kissed me and walked away. Shane looked at me and said ''you are going to get hurt with that boy''.

I looked at him and told him ''no, I am not, he is not like you, he is not going to walk away and choose fame over me''. I walked away, sat on the step, what is going on with my life; my dad is letting women into his room. My life was a whole lot simpler when I didn't even know about him.


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7 - Goodbye**

Tess ran over to me and asked ''how is Shane your dad?''. I looked at her, walked into my cabin and Tess followed me. I gave her a picture of my mom and told her ''he went out with my mom, Mitchie Torres. Why did you care anyway''.

Tess sat on the bed, she kept looking at the photo and she said ''because Shane is my friend, that is why Mitchie never came back to Camp Rock. Is your mom happy?''. I laid back down and looked at the photo and told her ''I think so, she never got her dream but my dad says I am her dream''.

I walked to Joey's cabin and I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl who gave me evils in the singing class was making out with my boyfriend. I looked at Joey; he looked back at me totally confused.

I ran to Shane's cabin and I walked in. I started to cry; he put his arm around me and wiped away my tears. I sat on the bed and told him ''Joey was kissing another girl, I saw him with her, in his bed''.

I hugged him tighter and said ''you were right dad; you were totally right about all of this. I should have listened''. Shane kissed my forehead and I saw Tess walk out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy nightie, it looked like they were more than friends.

I stood up, looked at him and her together. I looked at him and shouted ''what about my mom, remember her, you loved her once, I see you don't anymore. Have fun with Miss Tyler''.

I started to cry again, Shane grabbed my arm and told me ''I can explain, Catey, please understand''. I let go of his arm and ran to Brown's Cabin. I knocked on the door and he saw me. He opened the door, I hugged him and he asked ''what is the matter, baby girl?''.

I sat on the bed, looked at the photo of Shane and me and I told him ''dad was in his cabin; Tess came out wearing this skimpy nightie. He told me they were just friends. Then earlier I went to go see Joey, there was this girl kissing him in his bed. He is my boyfriend and he was making out with somebody else''. Brown wiped away my tears, hugged me until I felt better.

I walked back to my cabin; put the photo of me and Joey down. My phone started ringing, it was my mom. She told me ''hiya baby girl. How are you and your dad?''. I started to cry, wiped away my tears and he said ''he is ok; I haven't really spent anytime with him. He is fine. I miss you so much, I love you''.

I talked to my mom for an hour, I didn't want to tell her what happened earlier because I didn't think she should know, this is something I had to fix by myself, I put my phone down.

I saw Shane standing outside my window and I let him in. He looked at me and told me ''Tess cabin roof broke, so I let her stay. She had no other clothes, they got wet. Nothing happened, baby girl, I love your mom so much, I have had girlfriends but they never lasted, they never compared to her. If I had a girlfriend I would tell you, I never want to see you cry again''.

Shane kissed my forehead, put his arms around me and said ''goodnight Catey, I love you''. That was the first time he told me he loved me, he left my cabin. I got changed into my PJ's and got into my bed.

I woke up the next morning and saw Joey talking to some other girl. The look in his eyes, the sparkle in them. The girl was throwing herself over him, Joey walked over to me but I walked away. Joey walked over to me but I walked away and he shouted ''what did I do?''.

I walked past him, looked him in the eyes and told him ''it doesn't matter, it's done, we are done''. Joey looked at me confused, put his hand on my face and said ''wait, what are you talking about?''.

I grabbed hold of his hand, moved it away, I felt a tear coming down my cheek and I asked ''did you feel sorry for me, was I your charity case, is that why you asked me out?''.

Joey looked at me even confused, put his hand out for me to hold and said ''what does that mean''.

I pushed his hand away and told him ''you figured you could toy with me until someone better came along and I wouldn't mind because I was lucky a big star wanted me. You know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for, you fall away because you think he might turn out different''.

I walked away; Joey chased after me, put his hand on my face and said ''I am different''. I moved my hand away, let Joey hand fall and told him ''anyway, thanks for all the dance moves but I am done dancing, goodbye''. I put my hand on Joey hand, walked away and looked back to see Joey standing there upset and confused.


	8. Break my heart

**Chapter 8 - Break my heart**

I walked into dancing class and saw Joey teaching the dance class. The girl who made out with Joey came over to me and said ''I thought kissing Joey will get rid of you''.

Some girl with brown curly hair, blue eyes walked over to her and told her ''come on Crystal, let's get back to class''. Shane walked into the class and kissed my forehead.

Crystal walked over to me, looked at me with such a smirk and said ''he is a bit old for you, isn't he, there is like fifteen years between you''. I looked at her, Shane grabbed my arm, I pushed her and told her ''he is my dad, you fucking bitch''.

Shane looked at me, Crystal hit me, and Shane grabbed hold of me and took me outside. He looked at me and said ''Catey, fighting, I didn't think you were like that''.

I looked into the class; saw Crystal flirting with my boyfriend, well ex. I looked at Shane with tears in my eyes and I told him ''she is the girl that made out with Joey. She is a bitch, dad''.

Shane put his arm around me, I cried in his arms and he kissed my forehead. Shane wiped away my tears and said ''where is that Catey that I love, smiling, happy Catey. Come on give your dad a big smile''. I smiled, saw Joey walk out the class. He looked at me; I looked at him back and then walked away.

I walked to my cabin, looked at the photos of Joey and me, took them down and sat on my bed. I saw Joey standing outside my window. I opened my door, let Joey in.

Joey sat on my bed, he looked at me and said ''Catey, I'm sorry, she kissed me''. I looked at him, how can I forgive him and I told him ''well you still kissed her too, Joey. I don't think I can ever forgive you''. Joey put his hand on my face but I let his hand slip and I said ''you should go, Joey''.

I walked into the main canteen and saw my mom waiting. I looked at her; I ran over to her and hugged her. She looked at me and asked ''do you like your dad''. I smiled, sat down at the table and told her ''yeah, he is great. He has been a great dad''.

I saw Joey walk in, my mom looked at me and said ''isn't that Joey Parker, he is cute''. I looked at him, and then turned away. Joey walked over to me and told me ''Catey, I'm truly sorry, please listen to me''.

I stood up, looked at him and said ''Joey, all the talking is done, ok, you kissed somebody else and now we are over''. Joey walked away, I sat on the chair and my mom asked ''so you went out with Joey Parker''. I nodded my head and looked back at Joey walking out the door.

Me and my mom walked into my cabin, I saw Shane talking to Brown. I looked at my mom; she was looking at him like she was in love again, like a teenager. I looked at her and asked ''you still love dad, don't you?''.

She looked at me trying to think of a lie and she told me ''no baby, I was thinking of something''. I laid down on my bed, she was thinking about my dad. My mom kissed my forehead and said ''I am going to see Brown''.

My mom walked out the door and hugged Brown. Shane walked into the cabin and asked ''is you mom here''. I smiled, sat on the bed and told her ''yeah she is, but she is out''. Shane sat down next to me and asked ''when will she be back?''.

I looked at him, he still loves mom as well. Maybe they get back together, it's might not happen but there is a chance and I told him ''don't know, she is talking to Brown''.

Mom walked into the cabin, she saw Shane and they started looking at each other. I looked at my mom and said ''mom''. She didn't respond, she just kept looking at Shane.

Shane looked at my mom and asked ''why did you keep our daughter from me''. My mom looked at Shane, she had tears coming from her eyes, she wiped the tears and said ''because you had a good type of life and having a baby would have changed that. I'm sorry''.

Shane took her hand, looked into her eyes and told her ''I have missed fourteen years of her life, her first steps, her first words''. My mom looked at me, she smiled and told Shane ''her first word was dada, she always wanted to meet you but I kept her away from you because I cared about you and her. You were sixteen, famous, you had your whole ahead of you but I didn't''.

My mom wiped the tear from her face, grabbed hold of Shane hand and said ''the real reason is it means I would have to see you and that would break my heart''.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 9 - Daddy****'****s Little Girl**

The next day I walked to the dance class, I saw Shane teaching a dance. I joined the class; I looked to the back of the class and saw my mom looking at Shane. I walked over to the back of the class, I looked at my mom and asked ''why don't you join the class, mom?''.

My mom looked at me really shocked, I sat down next to her and told her ''mom, you're really talented. I saw an old video of you, at least I know where I get my talent from''.

My mom smiled, I walked over to the front of the class and I started dancing. I looked at Shane and my mom, they kept looking at each other and said ''dad, are you going to teach the class or keep looking at my mom''.

I walked to the canteen, I saw Joey sitting down eating. I looked at him, he looked back at me and we smiled at each other. I got my lunch, sat down and ate it. Brown walked over to me and asked ''so do you like him again?''.

I looked over to Joey, he looked so handsome and cool. Brown looked at me and said ''or do you hate him''. I looked over to Joey, he started smiling at me and I told Brown ''I don't know if I hate him, but he kissed somebody else. I can't forgive him''.

Brown hugged me, I looked over to Joey talking to someone and said ''I don't want my heart to get broken. It has once already. And if I let Joey back in my life, what are the chances he would do it again''.

I walked around the back of the canteen, I couldn't believe what I saw. My mom and dad kissing. My mom looked at me and said ''I had some chocolate on my mouth; your dad was just getting it off'.

I smiled, looked at my mom covering her face and told her ''yeah, whatever, I will see you later, bye''. My mom walked over to me, kissed my forehead and said ''now I have my man, go and get yours. Remember you get one shot at life, so live it''.

I smiled, walked away and saw Joey sitting down upset, I sat down next to him, looked him in the eyes and asked ''what's the matter, Popstar''. Joey looked at me with tears with his eyes, he was about to hold my hand but pulled it away and told me ''my parents aren't going to see me for another year. They are too busy spending my money and my dad is cheating on my mom with my agent''.

I grabbed hold of his hand, we looked each other in the eyes and he asked ''can we give us another go?''. I shook my hand, let go of Joey's hand and walked away.

I walked into my cabin, sat down on my bed and started learning the song and dance piece I am doing for the final jam. I practiced for an hour but I got tired.

I laid down on my bed, my mom walked into the cabin and said ''your dad is an amazing kisser''. I smiled, sat up and told ''too much info mom, what happens between you and dad stays between you two''.

My mom sat down next to me and asked ''are you ok, baby girl?''. I smiled, walked out the cabin, saw Joey talking to Crystal. Crystal hugged Joey. Joey walked away and Crystal walked over to me and asked ''where is your daddy, inside being all famous''.

I walked away, Crystal ran after me and told me ''why aren't you trying beat me up''. I looked at her, then Joey and said ''because you're not worth it, you will properly become famous, but I will have friends unlike you. Joey properly feels sorry for you, like I do''.

Crystal sat on the step, looked at me and told me ''I kissed Joey, he didn't kissed back. He was quite shocked actually. I was jealous of you, your pretty, you are kind to everyone and you have Joey''. I smiled, walked away and walked back into my cabin.

It was finally the day of the final jam. I looked over to my mom. She looked so happy; Shane walked in and kissed my mom. He walked over to me and said ''your going to do great, baby girl. You have two amazing gifted parents who passed their talents over to you''.

I hugged my dad and he kissed my forehead. Shane sat on my bed, my mom sat next to him and they started kissing. I covered my face and said ''I am going to get ready for the show, bye''.

I left the cabin, walked to the theatre and saw Brown. Brown saw me, ran over to me, hugged me and told me ''your going to be amazing, I watched you in rehearsal''. I smiled, Brown kissed my forehead. Joey walked over to me and said ''good luck''. I smiled and sat on the chair nearby.

The show was about to start, I looked over to Joey, he was smiling. I walked over to him and asked ''do you ever get this nervous?''. Joey smiled, grabbed my hand and said ''yep, every time I go on stage but you have talent, your going to do great''.

I smiled, Joey looked me in the eyes and he said ''you do know that I never kissed Crystal, she kissed me but after wards I had a go at her''. I smiled and kissed Joey. Joey smiled, grabbed hold of my hand tighter and said ''you forgive me then''. I smiled, hugged him, stood up and told him ''yep, I forgive you, wish me luck''.

I walked on to the stage and started to perform. I looked into the audience and saw my mom and dad smiling. I looked further into the audience, saw Ella smiling, she didn't even know I could sing or dance.

My performance was finally over; I ran behind the curtain and saw Joey smiling. I ran over to Joey, kissed him and he said ''you were amazing, Cat''. I smiled and hugged him.

We sat watching all the other performances and this woman walked over to me. She looked at me and she told me ''Miss Torres, I thought you were amazing. We would love to add you to our agency. Please phone me''.

She gave me a card and walked away. Joey picked me up, span me around and said ''another thing to celebrate, I am going to your school this year''.

I put my arms around his shoulder and kissed him. Shane and my mom walked over to me and Shane told me ''I am proud of you, my little girl''. I looked at my dad; I finally found him and him with my mom. I couldn't believe he is here, my dream.

Shane kissed my mom and kissed my forehead and said ''my girls''. I looked up at my dad and smiled.

Joey and I walked to the lake and we started kissing. Joey looked at me and asked ''so is this what you expected meeting your dad will be like?''. I smiled, looked into the water and told him ''no, it's more than I could have ever expected, better''.

Joey smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. I put my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. Ella ran over to me, hugged me and looked up to Joey in amazement. I grabbed hold Joey hand and told Ella ''Ella, this is my boyfriend Joey''.

Ella smiled and shook Joey hand. Ella looked at me, smiled and said ''now is a good time to tell you I am dating Jamie, I know you went out with him but when you said you kissed Joey, I thought why not ask him''.

I smiled and hugged him. I looked over to my mom and dad, they looked so in love. It was truly amazing to see. This holiday couldn't be more brilliant, I met my dad, met my crush, had some drama but it turned out well. I finally got my dad after fourteen years of waiting.


End file.
